I've Always Wanted To Kiss You
by BabyGirlKss
Summary: Los cinco –tal vez menos- días que le siguen a su llegada, su corazón late más de lo usual con cosas que están relacionadas con la única chica del Área o Thomas, Newt piensa que está enamorado de Teresa. - (TDC Spoilers. Movieverse, con detalles de los libros.)


**I´ve Always Wanted To Kiss You**

La primera vez que lo conoce es poco probable que alguna vez la vuelva a recordar. Supone que fue años antes de que se iniciara el laberinto, cuando ambos eran niños diminutos, hambrientos y solos.

La segunda vez tampoco es ideal, están atrapados, aterrorizados y confundidos. Aunque no es decepcionante saber que no habrá más oportunidades para volver a conocerse. La sola imagen mental de tener que competir por sus vidas en otra prueba le da nauseas.

— _Mi nombre es Thomas. — El novato tiembla como todos lo hacen durante el primer día. Pero él no llora hasta quedarse dormido, ni intenta tirarse de la cima de una de las gigantescas paredes del Área para acabar con su vida y terminar solamente rompiéndose una pierna en trozos. Tommy quiere ser un corredor._

Aquello habría tenido que ser la primera señal alarmante para Newt de que el nuevo era diferente.

O quizás el primer indicio de que las cosas se estaban complicando habría tenido que ser el hecho de que al mirarlo discutiendo con Alby, –el líder de los habitantes y la única persona en la que Newt nunca desconfiaría-, una indescriptible sensación de furia dirigida hacia del muchacho de piel oscura con quien había pasado años de su vida trabajando en equipo, se le instalara en la boca del estómago y le impulsara a gritar a favor de Thomas.

— _Confía en mí. Solo tienes que escucharme._

— _¡Salir a pasar una noche ahí dentro no es una opción! ¡Solo moriríamos todos!_

— _¡Lo habríamos intentado!— Thomas suena igual que una persona delirante._

— _Tommy tiene un buen punto, dale una oportunidad.— Newt lo sigue ciegamente._

Los cinco –tal vez menos- días que le siguen a su llegada, su corazón late más de lo usual con cosas que están relacionadas con la única chica del Área o Thomas, Newt piensa que está enamorado de Teresa. Porque, bueno, es hermosa. Tiene ojos azul no me olvides, una voz llena de fuerza que se eleva sobre las demás y una indescriptible forma de moverse que logra darle escalofríos. Da pasos demasiado seguros como para pertenecerle a una persona que se encuentra tan perdida en ese maldito laberinto como el resto de los habitantes. Aquello es digno de admirar, esto lo sabe porque puede ver el asombro en los ojos de Thomas cuando la mira. Así que casi sin querer, comienza a hacer que sus sentimientos imiten los del muchacho de ojos valientes.

Envidiar a Thomas y no a Teresa es más fácil. ¿Por qué? Porque duele menos saber que Thomas es el que está tomando algo que Newt quiere, que saber que alguien con quien jamás ha tenido una conversación real le está arrebatando lo que debería ser suyo.

 _Unos días después de que la —conoce—, y mientras que Thomas esta inconsciente, Newt le ofrece a Teresa su botella de agua con una sonrisa plana. Es casi una mueca pero la muchacha no parece notar la diferencia entre una real y una falsa. Minho hace un comentario molesto, asegurando que él es quien la merece y se va en busca de Chuck. O tal vez los deja tener privacidad porque puede ver que Newt tiene mucho que decir._

 _Más tarde, cuando ya llevan un buen rato en una soledad silenciosa, Teresa demuestra que es perceptiva y no tan despistada como el rubio esperaba que fuera._

— _No tienes que hacerte cargo de mí. Thomas no estará molesto si actúas como realmente te sientes.— Teresa le indica que tome asiento en el suelo de la habitación donde Alby tiene a ambos confinados y Newt obedece. Solo para no tener que decir nada. —Creo que hasta el me odia un poco.— Trata de bromear, aunque la pena es más que obvia en su diminuto ceño fruncido. Newt se siente indisimuladamente identificado con la angustia de pensar que Thomas podría llegar a estar molesto con él._

— _Teresa, ¿cierto?— Pregunta a pesar de haber estado repitiendo su nombre como plegaria cada vez que un pensamiento sobre Thomas le nubla la coherencia al actuar. Ella asiente, esperando a que el continúe, con cierto aire de incertidumbre rodeándola repentinamente. —Thomas jamás podría odiarte. Llevas prácticamente un segundo aquí y te mira cada vez que estas distraída._

— _A ti también te mira. Pero siempre encuentra tus ojos. Nunca lo he visto querer huir de ti como huye de mí, y no lo conoces como yo._

 _Hay un silencio incomodo que casi lo asfixia. —Con las chicas raras que llegan de la nada es diferente. No sé si entiendas, Tommy es mi amigo, se supone que nos vemos a los ojos al hablar. Cuando te gusta alguien, es más probable que veas el suelo que su cara._

— _No lo conoces como yo.— Repite en una afirmación que le hace saber que hay demasiadas cosas que no ha dicho y que no le dirá a él ni en sus últimos segundos de vida. —Si le importara me miraría como te ve a ti. A Tom le intereso de otra forma, le aterro, siempre ha sido así. A ti también te conozco mejor que nadie, eres fuerte con él y asquerosamente débil sin él. Lo sé por la forma en la que cojeas con esa cara triste y aun así fuerzas una sonrisa en mi dirección porque él lo hace._

 _Thomas suelta un alarido estrepitoso. Las venas en su frente palpitan y la espalda se le arquea en una contracción visiblemente dolorosa. Y si esas convulsiones no significaran que el veneno de penitente está desapareciendo de su cuerpo, Newt se habría puesto a llorar._

— _Tommy despertara pronto y recuperara sus memorias. Descubriremos como salir de aquí. Tengo que ir a preparar a Alby para esto._

— _Ahora creas una excusa para no tener que hablar conmigo. ¿No ves que digo la verdad?_

 _Después de eso jamás intenta volver a tener una conversación profunda con ella. Se siente en terreno desconocido cada vez que hablan. Ella lo ve a los ojos sin que él pueda hacerlo por menos de un segundo sin que se le cierre la garganta. Teresa expresa con pocas palabras, muchas cosas que nadie sabe._ _(Como su inseguridad sobre sí mismo, el vacío que tiene adentro cuando Thomas no está y la necesidad que tiene de vez en cuando de preguntarle a las estrellas sobre su familia.) Y las usa a su favor de formas casi imperceptibles que hacen que Newt se sienta irritado. No le gusta hacerse amigo de personas que lo hacen preguntarse si en verdad se conoce a sí mismo o si hay algo omnisciente controlando cada una de sus respiraciones._

 _Sin embargo, el continua con su farsa y expresa sus —sentimientos— hacia ella con acciones amables cuando está a su alrededor. Thomas se ve mínimamente afectado por esto y se ríe forzadamente cada vez que Minho le asegura que Newt está tratando de robarle a su novia._

— _Podrían compartirme, —se burla Teresa y Newt le sonríe de vuelta. Seguramente porque están a punto de caminar hacia una muerte segura._

Entonces, cuando Teresa no está lo suficientemente cerca, aparece Brenda, y también se siente atraído. O se imagina que está encariñando de ella y de su carácter pesado. El hecho de que el factor continuo en sus enamoramientos sea Thomas, ya no está más en su subconsciente como con Teresa. Y a pesar de tener en claro que a quien realmente quiere besar es a su mejor amigo, decide que Brenda es un ser magnifico del cual puede enamorarse si lo sigue intentando continuamente. Porque es una mujer inteligente –no lo suficiente como para no enamorarse de Thomas pero si lo suficiente como para no perdonar a Teresa-, es hermosa con su piel bronceada y tiene una ferocidad que quizás no le llegue ni a los talones a la de Thomas pero sí que hace que se le acelere el corazón.

Deja que la gente a su alrededor asuma que el tipo de chica que le gusta a Thomas es igual que el suyo. Minho es el único que con ciertas miradas conspiratorias expresa que sabe más de lo que se digna a preguntar. Pero nunca dice nada y Newt supone que las cosas estarán bien si sigue quedándose callado.

Por un tiempo puede con ello. Todo esta tan perfectamente bien como puede estar cuando tienes a una organización psicótica pisándote los talones para intentar drenarte la sangre y crear una cura para lo que seguramente es el único virus que no la tiene. Lo que no suena bien en lo absoluto, sin embargo aún no ha intentado suicidarse por lo que es mejor que lo habitual.

 _Ahora tiene a alguien a quien seguir. Gracias a Thomas tiene un propósito._

Hasta que Teresa, con un revoloteo de sus bonitas pestaña los traiciona. Su intento de manipulación hace que las cosas se vayan al demonio. Luego pierden a Minho y finalmente, se da cuenta de que se está muriendo.

 _No sabe bien si morir es la parte de estar infectado con la Llamarada que le causa terror. Después de todo uno no intenta suicidarse cuando le tiene aversión a su propia muerte._

Más tarde, cuando por las noches se le escapan ciertos detalles del Área, los cuales son horríficamente claros en la mente de Thomas, comprende que jamás había estado tan _aterrorizado_ de algo en su vida como lo está de olvidar a Alby.

Es en una de esas pocas esperanzadoras ocasiones cuando Thomas se sienta a su lado y le coloca amigablemente una de sus manos en el cuello.

— _Si no recuerdo bien, fue Winston quien ayudó a Chuck la última vez que contaste esa historia, Newt.—Con una sonrisa de burla en la que los ojos casi le brillan, Thomas hunde las yemas de sus dedos sobre la piel del cuello de su amigo en un gesto afectivo._

— _¿Es así, Tommy? Si bien recuerdo, te la conté hace mucho. Cierra la boca._

 _A continuación, ya no hay diversión en su rostro, sino cierto aire de confusión. —Si tú lo dices…—Termina por decir sin muchos ánimos. Y arrastra su mano lejos con algo de incomodidad._

 _Brenda suelta una risita ante la cara de obvia tristeza del muchacho castaño, sin embargo Sartén mira extrañado hacia su derecha donde Vince se encoge de hombros y simplemente le sonríe. Quizás Thomas ya les habría contado aquella historia el día anterior mientras creaban un plano._

 _Y tal vez, Newt le había contado esa historia a Thomas hace tan solo tres días. Cuando se encontraban sentados solamente ellos juntos al lado de una fogata, con Brenda fingiendo estar medio dormida a unos metros de distancia. (En uno de esos intentos bobos pero inevitablemente lindos de escuchar sus murmullos y conocer un poco más del chico que le gustaba.)_

 _Sin embargo, el corredor que los sacó del laberinto pasándose de listo y con recuerdos borrosos, y que además había descubierto con pura astucia que CRUEL era quien los había —salvado—, paso completamente por alto el hecho de que Newt ignorase tan descaradamente el tiempo que pasaban juntos como para olvidarse de un suceso de hace tan solo 72 horas._

 _¿Por qué? Solo Thomas y la súbita mirada de decepción que le da a Newt antes de continuar con una historia más de Chuck, saben la verdad._

Lo que sucede después es borroso, casi como si no hubiese pasado nunca. Aunque está seguro de que pasa porque él no hubiese sido tan cruel con Tommy ni en sus peores pesadillas.

— _¡No me mientas!_

De tan solo recordar la ferviente furia en la boca de su estómago cuando Thomas dudó por Teresa, se le cae el corazón al suelo.

Desde ese momento, trata de alejarse a por lo menos dos pasos de distancia de Thomas y se le eriza la piel cada vez que su amigo crea algún contacto físico entre ambos. Aun así, el muchacho de menor estatura no parece captar el rechazo de Newt y continúa buscando sus hombros para recargarse y de vez en vez, se le escapa colocar una pierna sobre la suya.

—Podemos salvarte.— Asegura Thomas cada vez que están teniendo un momento a solas antes de la misión. Recordándoselo más a si mismo que a Newt.

Las ansias de tomarle la mano le ganan en una de esas poco comunes situaciones. Teresa ya está con ellos, observando por el rabillo del ojo lo que están haciendo tan alejados de los demás.

—No tienes que venir con nosotros. Estar infectado y hacer tanto esfuerzo no puede ser bueno. Podemos traer a Minho de regreso con nosotros sin que tengas que arriesgarte,— inconscientemente, el muchacho castaño coloca una de sus manos sobre el brazo que Newt no tiene infectado e intenta acariciarlo sobre la camisa de manga larga que lleva puesta. Newt extiende la extremidad contraria, la que esta entumecida y cubierta ya de líneas oscuras. Sin dudar, Thomas imita el movimiento y antes de que Newt tenga la oportunidad de acobardarse, sus dedos se entrelazan y crean un agarre débil. Con esto, el rubio le da la opción a Thomas de soltarle.

Sin embargo, Thomas no aleja su mano. —Ya te lo dije una vez, y quiero que ahora escuches mejor porque no lo voy a volver a repetir sin golpearte la cara. No pienso dejar a Minho.

Tommy asiente, aunque Newt sabe que la presión renovada en su agarre muestra lo inconforme que esta con su decisión final. Pasan así un rato largo, sosteniéndose el uno al otro con solo las manos. Newt cree que Thomas confunde el agarre con la necesidad humana de tener a alguien.

Teresa ve la verdad.

 _Está enfermo, se excusa, cuando muchas cosas comienzan a ponerle extrañamente frenético. Una de ellas es la manera en la que Teresa silenciosamente manipula a Thomas usando su nombre -después de que el de Brenda no es suficiente para mantener la atención de Thomas sobre ella- y la palabra Llamarada en una misma oración._

— _¡Ignórala, Tommy!— Llega a gritar con brusquedad cuando ve las posibilidades cruzándole la mente a Thomas. —Solo te está engañando.— Y espera que así sea, porque de las manos de Teresa ni siquiera tomaría la cura._

 _Salvan a Minho o quizás Minho los salva ambos. La segunda opción es la más auténtica porque cuando aceleran el paso para ser capaces de encerrarlo entre dos pares de brazos, su corredor perdido sonríe con alivio y algo del equilibrio en los pasos de Newt regresa._

 _Aproximadamente dos minutos después, caen de lo alto de un edificio en un intento desesperado de continuar con vida. Thomas tiene que arrastrarlo fuera del agua congelada de la fuente en la que cayeron, porque siente que la pierna entera se le ha vuelto inútil y se le han incinerado los pulmones. Algo que le resulta extraño ya que jamás se imaginó que el agua pudiese quemar con tanta fuerza._

— _¿Newt, estas bien? —El rubio le miente. Tommy esta mejor fingiendo que Newt no va a morirse._

 _Gally les salva a todos el cuello antes de que Newt se dé cuenta de lo que sucede a su alrededor. Se vuelve lento, y deja de procesar con coherencia las cosas que sus compañeros dicen. Aun así, se esfuerza por no quedarse atrás. Nunca le ha gustado sentirse incapacitado._

— _¡No dejen que los vean!— ¿Qué los vean quiénes? Gally lo fuerza a agachar la cabeza y colocarla en su pecho, Newt suelta un bufido con la cara pegada al cuerpo del compañero que creía muerto. Una explosión suena, el pavimento en el que apenas puede mantenerse sentado se tambalea mientras que Newt escucha gritos de sufrimiento. Le agradece a quien quiera que este muriendo en ese momento por gritar en su lugar. Gally se aleja, abandonando en el piso a un desconcertado muchacho al que no le paran de zumbar los oídos._

— _Vamos, de pie._

 _El segundo que Tommy se toma para levantarlo del suelo y obligarlo a continuar es espantoso, cada fibra crank de su cuerpo se ríe de la agonía que le recorre la piel. Y de repente, morirse ya no suena tanto como una mala idea. Lo que le arroja recuerdos breves de la última vez que intento quitarse la vida._

 _En definitiva no había sido una mala idea y si lo hubiese hecho bien entonces no tendría que haber sufrido tanto. Pero ahora tenía una oportunidad más de escapársele a la vida en ese infierno y también de traer cosas positivas a las vidas de las personas que dejaría atrás._

 _Podría ahorrarle a Thomas un millón de catástrofes causadas por sus sentimientos hacia él. Su muerte también tendría el efecto dramático necesario que causaría que por fin Brenda se volviese a acercar, con esa gentileza casi sobrenatural que cualquier cara triste de Thomas logra hacer que la muchacha genere de la nada._

 _Se los imagina abrazados a la orilla del mar, los dedos entrelazados de manera más íntima que con él y perdidamente enamorados._

 _Casi tiene un plan formándosele en la mente para cuando Thomas, con lágrimas en los ojos hace que Minho corra a toda velocidad por el suero que podría o no salvarle la vida._

— _Minho, —Newt espera que el corredor entienda lo que está por decir porque no cree que haya tiempo para explicar con profundidad; —_ _ **Gracias.**_ _— Intenta que el_ _ **Gracias por ser mi amigo**_ _sea lo suficientemente fuerte en sus ojos._

 _Minho asiente. Con una pena que no está acostumbrado a mostrar en el semblante de su rostro, el muchacho de facciones asiáticas le promete que estará de vuelta tan rápido como sus piernas le permitan. Gally se va detrás de él, y aunque Newt quiere agradecerle también, no tiene idea de que razón podría darle a sus palabras. Nunca fueron buenos amigos. Así que lo deja ir._

— _Necesitamos seguir.— Dice Thomas con nerviosismo. Esperar a que las cosas pasen no es parte de su personalidad. Newt deja que lo lleve a rastras a pesar de que quiere que lo deje ahí. Sobre el pavimento ardiente de una ciudad en llamas porque ahí es el lugar al que pertenece. Siente que su cuerpo entero se encuentra cubierto de fuego._

 _La voz de Teresa lo arrulla como a un crío y le lleva tranquilamente a cerrar los ojos. Lo que dice es entrecortado, lleno de angustia y lo suficientemente triste como para darle a Newt el sentimiento de que con sus palabras llora por él. Le gusta la idea de que la traicionera hable como si llorara mientras usa su nombre, más porque siempre le ha gustado su voz triste que por su sed de venganza._

— _Tú puedes salvarlo, Tom._

 _Despierta como si un segundo antes se hubiese estado ahogando. Se encuentra con alguien que en realidad llora y antes de darse cuenta de quién es, se aleja violentamente de su agarre._

 _Tommy, su muchacho valiente de ojos castaños y cabello revuelto, solloza. Newt quiere hacerlo dejar de llorar, el único inconveniente es que se le están entumiendo las extremidades y no puede colocar los brazos alrededor del torso de su mejor amigo._

 _Hay un arma en sus manos._

— _Por favor, Tommy. Por favor.— Le ruega con la casi inexistente fuerza que le queda. —Todo estará bien, Tommy. Nadie te culpara.— Pedirle la muerte a quien ama es lo más egoísta que recuerda haber hecho en su vida._

No hay mucho más en su memoria, excepto la voz de Brenda gritando por Thomas, un pinchazo en su antebrazo y la sensación de que la sangre le está hirviendo. Llega a creer que se ha quemado desde afuera hacia adentro.

Hay otra especie de brinco en el tiempo entre su consciencia y su inconsciencia. Al abrir los ojos por primera vez después del horror, se siente demasiado liviano. Casi perfecto.

Diría que se halla completamente curado si no fuese porque al respirar inhala cenizas.

Minho se ubica en el asiento de su lado derecho y le llama la atención apretándole el hombro levemente. Gally también está ahí, cubierto de sangre y con la cabeza de alguien en sus piernas.

Al instante en el que su cerebro procesa que es Tommy, su cuerpo automáticamente lo lanza de pie. Minho tiene que colocarle un brazo en el torso para arrojarlo de vuelta a su asiento. El pánico le arranca el corazón y quiere gritar.

Las cosas no se suponían que pasarían así. El moriría pero Tommy estaría bien.

Solloza y Minho lo hace alejar la mirada de Gally y del cuerpo que tiene encima. —No, Newt, está vivo. Él estará bien en cuanto tengamos con que cerrar por completo esa herida. Brenda se encargara, ¿sí?

El rubio asiente con desmotivación, hay demasiada sangre y si toda esa es de Thomas, no logra comprender como es que va a sobrevivir. Minho parece notar la incredulidad en su rostro y continua; —No toda es suya.— El pánico ataca nuevamente, pero Minho aprieta su agarre en el muchacho. —Estamos bien, un par de golpes malos pero no nada con lo que no podamos. Claro, sin contarte a ti y a Thomas. Si ya hubieses recuperado la sensibilidad en el cuerpo, sabrías muy bien que tienes un agujero del tamaño de una bala en el hombro.

En efecto, cuando sus dedos se mueven hacia su hombro, se encuentran con un vendaje hecho de tela empapada. Suspira profundamente aliviado. Luego, una nueva duda surge; —¿Cómo…?

—Agradécele a Brenda por dispararte y luego apuñalarte con una jeringa.

Brenda que permanece a un par de muchachos dormidos de distancia se acomoda ruidosamente en su lugar. Newt no puede hacer nada para evitar dirigir sus ojos hacia a ella e inspeccionar su cuerpo en busca de heridas. —Ella está mejor que todos, yo aún no siento las piernas.— Las palabras de Minho se ven confirmadas una milésima de segundo después. Brenda tiene un par de moretones y un gran raspón en la mandíbula. Nada letal ni lo suficientemente profundo como para dejar marca.

—Quizás es porque no eres tan buen corredor.— No hay insulto en sus palabras y Newt empieza a preguntarse si comenzaran a llevarse bien ahora que están a salvo. —Perdón por el disparo.—

—No, está bien, está perfecto.— El semblante de la morena se cambia a uno de visible desconcierto y el rubio rectifica; —Quiero decir, gracias. Me salvaste la vida. — Brenda le responde con una minúscula sonrisa. Ambos se miran directamente durante un rato más, hasta que Minho se aclara la garganta con incomodidad. El asiático se ha desacostumbrado a las extrañas interacciones de Newt con las chicas que están perdidamente enamoradas de Thomas y no le sienta bien que sucedan cosas molestas cuando la persona que más les importa a los tres está desangrándose.

—Cambia de lugar con Gally.— Insta Minho, quien le echa un vistazo a la condición de Newt para verificar que estar sosteniendo a Thomas no lo dejara peor de como ya se encuentra. De nuevo, toda la atención del rubio de piel bronceada esta sobre Tommy y nadie más. —Pero si haces tan solo una sola mueca de dolor, aunque sea por error, volverás aquí donde te pueda ver de cerca.

—Entendido.

Y aun cuando Newt se ha olvidado de ella por tener cerca a Thomas, Brenda no deja de mirarlo.

Brenda tampoco deja de mirar a Newt cuando llevan días en el Paraíso, cuando las lágrimas sobre sus mejillas ya no existen y la sonrisa de Thomas esta todo el tiempo destellando en su dirección –con cierto esfuerzo marcado en las comisuras de los labios, que el rubio no entiende pero que de igual forma pasa por alto-.

 _Newt se pregunta si alguna vez Brenda va a volver a mirar a Thomas. Una parte de él espera que si porque él no tendría ni idea de cómo besarla y otra espera que jamás en su vida se le vuelva a cruzar la idea de mirar a Thomas de nuevo._

— _Newt.—Murmura alguien en su oído, pero el muchacho de cabello rubio le ignora. Esta demasiado ocupado retando a Brenda en lo que sea que signifique su mirada. —También creo que es increíblemente sexy, pero tu novio está comenzando a frustrarse._

— _¿Qué?—Aquello por fin logra llamar su atención y Newt termina por girar su rostro para encontrarse con Gally frunciéndole el ceño. La forma en la que sus singulares cejas se unen le da algo de risa, pero opta por no hacerlo enfadar más de lo que ya se encuentra._

— _¡Oh vamos! No finjas que no has estado parado ahí por diez minutos viéndola.— Gally ladea la boca en una sonrisa que por momentos lo hace parecer exhausto. —Thomas decidió esperar a que terminaras de ver a Brenda para pedirte que vinieras a sentarte con nosotros, ya sabes, los que te arrastramos casi muerto mientras llorábamos masculinamente._

— _Pero obviamente tú tienes ideas mejores y prefieres acelerar las cosas ¿no?— Newt habla de mala gana sin querer hacerlo, con cierto tono afilado que antes de infectarse de la Llamarada no sabía que podía agregarle a su voz. —Brenda corrió con la cura._

— _Y lo hizo por Thomas, no por ti, Newt.— Gally musita con brusquedad, aunque Newt no le da tanta importancia como la que otros le darían. Después de todo ser rudo con las palabras siempre ha sido lo normal en su compañero._

 _Necesita un respiro. No quiere estar cerca de nadie, ni siquiera de Thomas. Mucho menos de Thomas. Cree que si ahora mismo se colocara frente a él, con su piel recién bronceada, el principio de una sonrisa en los labios, el cabello algo despeinado y los ojos centelleándole por el sol…No podría evitar inclinarse unos centímetros para besarlo._

— _Los veré luego, quiero estar solo._

— _Últimamente solo quieres eso.— Dice el muchacho, mostrando un leve indicio de preocupación en la voz. —No te moriste, Newt. No tienes que actuar como si lo hubieras hecho. Te extrañan._

— _Gally, cierra la boca.— Su compañero se encoge de hombros sin retractarse._

— _Es solo que…Alby me dijo una vez, que hay momentos en los que deberíamos recordarte que sigues vivo.— Newt había creído que el muchacho de tez oscura siempre había guardado los secretos de todos. Ahora se cuestionaba que tantas cosas se le podrían haber escapado en la presencia de Gally._

— _Lo sé. Pero ahora no, dame hasta mañana, ¿sí? Mañana puedes decirme todo el rato que no estoy muerto y que tampoco Thomas lo está.— Gally frunce el ceño, aunque no vuelve a abrir la boca otra vez y opta por acompañarlo a donde quiera que Newt este caminando. —Quiero estar solo._

 _Gally comienza a quedarse atrás, y Newt piensa que finalmente ha ahuyentado a la última persona que le queda. Entonces siente que el hombro herido le arde y suelta una exhalación forzada._

— _Que lastima. — Con expresión sombría, Gally vuelve a apretar su hombro._

 _Y aunque no hace comentario alguno Newt comprende que Gally no necesita hablar para recordarle que sobrevivió._

 _A lo lejos puede ver a Thomas sentado con Minho, quien está recargando la espalda en el hombro del corredor de mayor estatura. Están callados, en un silencio solemne que lo hace sentir acompañado por ellos dos también. Newt le sonríe débilmente a la figura de ambos y Tommy levanta la mano en un diminuto saludo._

 _Sabe que todo estará bien. Puede verlo en la tranquilidad de Thomas._

Más tarde, ese mismo día, cuando aún no se pone el sol, Brenda se sienta a su lado en la arena blanquecina del paraíso. Lo primero que le dice lo hace reír.

—No me gustas, a veces te odio un montón y otras veces también tengo ganas de darte una bofetada. No sé qué te haya dicho Gally pero aún estoy enamorada de Thomas.

Newt niega con la cabeza en un intento de mostrar diversión. —Lo sé.

—Bien.— Asiente para sí misma, como si se sintiera orgullosa de haber dicho lo que realmente piensa después de días de estar fingiendo que no escucha a los demás hablar de la forma tan inusual en la que han estado interactuando. —Es solo que me siento culpable. Quería pedirte perdón.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por salvarme la vida?— Newt le cuestión con confusión. —Si es por el disparo, ya dije que no importa.

—No. Es porque te salve con egoísmo. Quise ser la heroína. Y no es como esperaba. —La morena suspira, demostrándole a Newt lo cansada que esta. Muy dentro de sí mismo, el rubio se alegra un poco de que sea el a quien le está contando todo esto. Pensar que Brenda hablaría de el con Minho o Gally no le da ningún buen sentimiento. —Jamás había corrido tan rápido en mi vida.— Suelta en algo parecido a una risa y un lloriqueo.

—Lo hiciste por Thomas, —afirma Newt en voz baja, solo para estar seguro de que no malinterpreta sus palabras.

—Por supuesto que lo hice por él.

—No veo nada malo en ello, tú lo quieres.—Newt siempre había tenido en claro que los sentimientos de Brenda eran lo que la habían llevado a salvarle la vida, no podía adivinar porque eso tendría que hacer menos el hecho de que había llegado a tiempo.

—Lo sé. Pero ahora me arrepiento, Newt. Y no debería de estar sintiéndome así.— Newt ve la angustia que tensa su cuerpo y se le eriza la piel. —Ahora el me ve diferente. Pero es solo por ti. Siento que no me lo gane.

—No es solo por mí,— antes de que pueda decir nada, Brenda manotea el aire con molestia.

—Claro que si lo es. No vengas a decirme que es porque ahora realmente puede verme como lo que soy. Sonya lo intento primero.— Newt piensa en la muchacha hermosa de cabello rubio que siempre está sentada al lado de Brenda y supone que en cierto modo ella es el equivalente a Minho en su vida. —Esta conmocionado porque te salve la vida. Cuando hablamos siempre encuentra maneras de desviar el tema a lo mucho que significó para el que yo hubiese llegado a tiempo.

—Sigo sin ver a dónde quieres llegar.

—Newt, el me beso.

—Oh.— Deliberadamente, retira la mano que inconscientemente había puesto sobre el hombro de Brenda al inicio de su conversación. Comprende que con aquel simple acto está siendo cruel, sin embargo Newt quiere serlo.

—Y no fue como lo esperaba, — el rubio alza un ceja con desconcierto. ¿Cómo es que Brenda podría quejarse de besar a Thomas solo por un poco de culpa? —A diferencia de algunos, no estoy lo suficientemente enamorada de Thomas como para aceptar que cuando me bese esté pensando en alguien más.

El primer nombre que le viene a la cabeza es lo siguiente que dice; —Teresa.

Brenda suelta un bufido lleno de desesperación y un toque de incredulidad. —Ahora sé porque Teresa te detestaba tanto.— Newt le da un empujón con el hombro y la desequilibra. —Eres tan despistado que de verdad voy a tener que decírtelo directamente, ¿no?

—Sí, bueno, no todos podemos ser del género más perceptivo en la tierra.— Decidiendo ceder ante la obvia necesidad de Brenda de sentirse superior, le guiña un ojo.

—Creo que él estaba pensando en ti…— El corazón de Newt da un brinco tan lejos de su pecho que hace que el muchacho se preocupe por sufrir un paro cardiaco. —No tienes porque hacerme caso, pero no soy estúpida. Y aunque tal vez tú lo seas, sé que Thomas te importa mucho. Así que creo que deberías hablar con el de una vez por todas y dejar de esconderte.

—No estoy escondiéndome de nada.— Miente porque discutir con Brenda le puede dar el valor suficiente como para hablarle a Tommy.

—Entonces mueve tu flaco trasero lejos de mí y róbate a Thomas de donde quiera que este llorando por ti.

Gally los interrumpe, flanqueado por Minho quien no parece estar muy de acuerdo con lo que quiera que estén planeando hacer. Brenda hace caso omiso de la mala cara de Gally. —Espero que hagas lo que te digo.

—Él no tiene porque hacerte ni una pizca de caso.

—Vamos chicos, no sean ridículos, estamos en el paraíso y quieren pelear. ¿Han visto a Tommy?

La pregunta logra su cometido y Minho gira su atenta mirada a Newt. Está de pie, a diferencia de él y Brenda, y la intensidad con la que parece calcular los riesgos antes de contestar a su pregunta es demasiada como para solo tratarse de Thomas. Aunque bueno, nunca es solo Thomas en ninguna ocasión. Siempre es más cuando se trata de él. —Dijo que quería estar sentado con Teresa.

Newt va a buscarlo cuando ya todo el campamento esta en silencio. Habría querido hablar con el antes, sin embargo no había podido romper el silencio amargo del aire con su presencia al lado del monumento que poseía los nombre de las personas que perdieron en el camino.

—Tommy.

—Te habría matado si Brenda no hubiese llegado un segundo antes.— No es la mejor manera para comenzar con lo que sea que Newt estuviese pensando en iniciar con Thomas, pero supone que es mejor hablar de ello ahora que después. Si es que el después llegaba algún día.

—Está bien. Yo te pedí que me mataras.— Le recuerda Newt, sentándose a su lado, sobre una piedra aun húmeda por el oleaje alto de hace una hora. —Y sé que suena terrible pero me alegro de haberlo hecho. El papel de víctima es el que menos sabes jugar y creo que te habrías llamado asesino hasta el último día de tu vida si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes. Olvida eso y háblame de la increíblemente estúpida idea que te hizo regresar al edificio donde estaba Teresa.

—La escuchaste hablar ¿no?

—Si pero no recuerdo mucho…—Newt agradece no poder hacerlo, ya que de alguna manera es más fácil perdonar algo que no recuerdas y que solo te han dicho que paso. (En este caso, solamente perdona a Teresa, quien es la única que lo necesita para desaparecer de su cabeza.)

—Creí que de verdad lo habías hecho.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Morirte, —suelta de repente en otra confesión repentina. —Me quede mirando mientras el suero terminaba de tener un efecto en ti. Convulsionaste hasta que te quedaste inmóvil con los ojos cerrados y el pecho quieto. Te pusiste terriblemente pálido como la nieve y tenías ceniza negra en todo el cuerpo. Me recordó a un funeral, más bien a la idea de un funeral. Y pensé que necesitaba ver tu cara un poco más, ¿sabes?— Newt niega con la cabeza, _no_ , no sabe lo que habría tenido que sentir Thomas en esos interminables minutos.

Ni siquiera puede imaginarse a sí mismo frente al cadáver de la persona que más le importa en el mundo sin tener la sensación de que se ahoga. —Como cuando ves la tierra caer sobre un ataúd. Te dije adiós. Creo que me morí un poco contigo. Después de eso fui a buscar a Teresa porque me prometió protegerte. Y lo hizo, pero ella en verdad murió. Hasta que me desperté con tus manos en mi cabello creí que habías muerto.

—Lo siento.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por morirte? ¿Por Teresa? ¿Por Brenda que no deja de mirarte? O quizás porque me has estado evitando como si no fuera tu amigo.— El tono de su voz deja en claro que las preguntas no están hechas para tener una respuesta y Newt se muerde los labios para no gritarle que está siendo desalmado. —Estoy harto de que siempre sea yo el que tiene la culpa. Minho insiste en que estas molesto por lo que hice mientras eras un crank, pero ahora que dices que no te importa…De verdad no puedo entender que sucede entre nosotros.

Nosotros es una palabra que en términos generales le gusta escuchar de parte de Thomas cuando están solos. Y a pesar de ello, ahora suena distinta. —No estás haciendo ni hiciste nada para molestarme. Ni siquiera estoy enfadado contigo, Tommy. Lo siento porque me habría gustado que no sufrieras tanto, que todos no sufriéramos tanto.

—Entonces dame una buena razón para evitarme. — El rostro de Thomas lo cautiva hasta en sus peores momentos. Tiene mugre recorriéndole de las mejillas hasta garganta, por haber estado ayudando a los muchachos con la construcción todo el día sin parar. Algo por lo que Newt había tenido que luchar consigo mismo para no plantársele en frente y hacerlo entrar en razón antes de que se desmayara.

—Quería pensar en todo lo que ha pasado.

—Podríamos haberlo hecho juntos. Minho no huyo y nos sentamos uno al lado del otro, a ver los nombres mientras contábamos los días que habíamos pasado en el infierno.— Newt se halla curiosamente consciente de ello, se imaginó que eso hacían en la playa la primera y única vez que intentaron acércalo a su dúo.

—Camine con Gally un rato, me contó cosas insignificantes del Área que yo ya sabía, y me sentí mejor.— Le responde a Tommy en un tono suave, casi asustado de lo que podría pensar.

—Me alegra saber que prefieres a un ases… a Gally antes que a tus amigos. — Habla amargamente, como si el nombre de Gally supiera mal en su boca. Y Newt comprende porque lo odia, aunque sabe ya que ahora lo odia más como un acto de reflejo. Esto Gally también lo sabe, porque a veces, Tommy deja un lugar vacío a su lado para el muchacho que no considera su amigo.

—No. Claro que te elegiría mil veces a ti antes que a él.— Newt le da las gracias al cielo de que Tommy sea lo suficientemente tonto para no darse cuenta de lo que sus palabras realmente significan. —Es solo que decirte las cosas a ti es más difícil. Siento que si te digo todo me vas a odiar.

—Jamás podría odiarte. No te odie cuando te enamoraste de Teresa, no te odie cuando te enamoraste de Brenda y no te estoy odiando ahora mismo por cualquier cosa que creas haber hecho mal.— Le asegura con tal confianza que Newt no puede hacer nada que no sea sonreír en su dirección. —Dilo.

—Creo que me vas a odiar porque pensé en morirme mientras tú te anclabas a mi vida.

—Eso ya lo sabía, trata con otra cosa.

—Me vas a odiar porque no quería que fueras con Teresa y quería que la dejaras morir.

—Todos sentían lo mismo. Cuando te ahogabas en sangre dijiste su nombre y solo por eso sé que ya no la odias. Y que cuando miras hacia arriba durante la noche, te imaginas que es una estrella. Quizás no junto a Alby o Chuck, ni tampoco Winston pero ahí.

—Tu imaginas que ella es la luna.— Sentir celos de una persona muerta es deprimente, sin embargo Newt nunca ha sido bueno ignorando las emociones que Thomas le provoca. —Entonces me vas a odiar porque a veces quiero besarte.

Newt se imagina las siguientes palabras de Thomas. Hay dos posibilidades y ambas le disgustan. En la primera Thomas entiende, porque es bueno y tonto, y le dice algo como; —Esta bien, porque somos amigos.— En esa escena Tommy deja que lo bese, y que tome su mano con fuerza como la última vez. Pero todo lo deja caer sobre su amistad. En la segunda también asiente como si comprendiera, porque sigue siendo bueno y tonto, pero esta vez le dice; —Podemos arreglarlo. Tal vez solo necesitas que me aleje.—

No espera que Thomas asienta y se quede callado. Y tampoco supone que después de un par de minutos se levantara, colocara su mano sobre el cabello de Newt y lo revolverá como al de un niño pequeño. Justo antes de darse la vuelta y dejarlo completamente solo.

Newt llora un poco antes de irse a dormir.

Al día siguiente, el rubio espera que Tommy lo evite en su lugar, está demasiado cansado como para no querer estar con sus amigos. Y a pesar de claramente haberlo rechazado, cuando se acerca para comer algo, hay un espacio vacío entre el castaño y Minho reservado para él.

Bromean con normalidad. Y buscan cosas en común que antes no habían podido quedarse quietos para averiguar. — ¿Me estás diciendo que te gusta la maldita arena pegándose en tus pantalones?— Se asquea Minho en una de las confesiones de Thomas y Newt se echa a reír. —Siempre supe que eras un rarito, pero jamás lo quise ver.

Newt había olvidado lo divertido que era escuchar a Minho hablar. El día lo pasan juntos, con Gally acercándose de vez en vez para conversar con Thomas en el único idioma que conocen cuando se trata de ellos. Minho rueda los ojos cada vez que intentan decirse algo hiriente pero se sonríen.

A Tommy todavía le cuesta levantar cosas, lo que lo hace más lento que los demás constructores y enloquece a Minho quien no puede estar quieto durante demasiados momentos. Newt hace lo que puede, con la cojera de su pierna impidiéndole hacer operaciones que no sean en equipo y dejándole frustrado.

Cuando Gally sugiere que Thomas y Newt comiencen a hacer todo juntos, el rubio piensa que el corredor dirá que no. Para su sorpresa, el muchacho de menor estatura levanta las manos en protesta para poder irritar a Gally pero aun así se acerca para ofrecerle una cuerda. Al final, terminan arrastrando las piedras para la base de la construcción sin muchos problemas.

Minho es positivo y asegura que esta vez, teniendo más gente lograran hacer una edificación menos asquerosa y ladeada que la que tenían en el área. Sin embargo Thomas es pesadamente realista y le responde que hagan lo que hagan no son más que adolescentes. Lo que da como conclusión sus pocas esperanzas en la construcción.

Al anochecer, Newt les comenta indisimuladamente incomodo que quiere alejarse de la fogata y pasar un tiempo solo. Thomas lo sigue. Minho no dice nada para molestarlo o ponerle nervioso, como generalmente lo haría, lo que deja a Newt todavía más preocupado.

Y como si estuviesen conectados de la manera en la que Thomas y Teresa lo estaban, en un acuerdo silencioso, ambos se detienen a unos metros del mar. — ¿Todavía quieres besarme?

Newt desea reírse por la ignorancia de su pregunta. —He querido besarte desde que entraste al laberinto para salvarle la vida a dos desconocidos. — Se da cuenta de que lo dice con una sinceridad indiscutible.

Por segundos, el chico alto de cabello rubio contiene la respiración. Ahora preguntándose si Thomas volverá a actuar como la noche anterior. —Bien. — Aturdiéndolo nuevamente, Thomas asiente para sí mismo. —La vez que tomaste mi mano… ¿querías besarme?

—No. Quería tomar tu mano, Thomas. — Recordar la única vez que entrelazaron sus dedos es ridículo, porque en aquellos momentos, en lo único que pensaba era en aferrarse a su amigo. En un acto de egoísmo que la Llamarada le estaba orillando a hacer.

—Hoy estuve pensando…— Newt bufa, y Thomas le hace un puchero débil. El rubio está tratando de alejar la conversación de ese tema, pero su compañero no la deja ir. —A veces también he querido besarte.

— ¿Cuándo?— La pregunta sale casi escupida, forzando a Newt a repetirse mientras Thomas lo mira con desconcierto. — ¿Cuándo?

—Supongo que no es algo constante, quizás porque no había tenido tiempo para pensar en ello.— Comienza el castaño, quien juega con poco con el cuello de su camisa azul con nerviosismo. —Quise besarte cuando tomaste mi mano. — A Newt le parece adorablemente incómodo. Se asegura a si mismo que si pudiera alejar los ojos del rostro de Thomas, Newt podría ver la forma en la que los pies del muchacho se mueven inútilmente sobre la arena en un intento tonto de enterrarse a sí mismo. —Quise besarte muchas veces antes, pero creo que esa vez lo habría hecho en verdad si no hubieses tomado mi mano.

Newt desea volver en el tiempo para golpearse a sí mismo en la cara y evitar que su mano se acerque a la de Tommy. — ¿Y quieres besarme ahora?— Es lo más valiente que ha dicho en días. Y se siente bien volver a tener una pizca de osadía recorriéndole las venas.

—No sé si mañana también querré besarte. — Advierte con obvia tristeza en la voz. Newt piensa en Teresa y se pregunta si alguna vez tuvieron que hablar de sus sentimientos de esa forma o si fue instantáneo. —Pero no es porque no quiera estar siempre contigo es solo que… Ni siquiera sé si mañana no querré nadar a la mitad del mar hasta que se me entuma el cuerpo y me ahogue. — Thomas se rasca la nuca, buscando las palabras para decir lo que ha estado sintiendo últimamente. —Todos tienen esta necesidad de decirme sus problemas emocionales para que los tranquilice…— Dándose cuenta de cómo suena, Thomas agrega, —Algo que no me molesta. — El castaño suspira y sus movimientos ansiosos paran. —Y por más que trato de hacerlos sentir como me siento, lo único que logro es tener su carga sobre mis hombros sin siquiera poder aligerar la suya.

Colocando las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta marrón, Newt niega con la cabeza. Ahora entiende perfectamente porque se ha comportado normal durante todo este tiempo. Él es verdadero líder del grupo y aunque Minho puede con el trabajo, Thomas es el único que puede sostener sobre sus hombros las inseguridades de todos sin verse fuera de balance.

Newt se arrepiente de también colocar las suyas sobre las de todos los demás.

—Y no sé porque te estoy contando esto ahora si se suponía que iba a decirte que no quería besarte. Lo que sería una mentira porque de verdad quiero besarte.

No sabe bien cómo van a poder flotar juntos si ambos quieren ahogarse de vez en cuando, sin embargo cree firmemente que en su momento van a encontrar una solución para ambos.

O que indudablemente, dentro de unos meses cuando la piel les quede permanentemente bronceada, el dolor se hará hueco como el de una herida antigua y ya nadie sentirá celos de los muertos.

—Entonces bésame ahora y si mañana quieres ahogarte sin besarme, lidiaremos con ello.

Thomas empuja levemente el pecho de Newt, no para alejarlo sino para desconcertarlo y ser el primero en presionar sus labios sobre la comisura de la boca del otro. El castaño se toma su tiempo, acariciando el rostro del muchacho alto con la nariz. Newt siente el aroma a sal y arena picándole la nariz. Y se pregunta si besarlo con la boca abierta para quitarle el sabor a cenizas a su interior sería muy egoísta. — ¿Qué estas esperando? ¿A que me muera otra vez?— La intención de sus palabras es de burla, y a pesar de ello, Thomas se apresura vorazmente a chocar hasta sus dientes con los suyos.

Newt suelta un ruido que le avergüenza.

Al separarse, sus labios crean un sonido húmedo y Thomas no se detiene a si mismo de pasar la lengua sobre los de Newt una vez más antes de mirarlo con ternura. —Minho lleva un minuto entero parado a cinco pasos atrás de ti. No estoy seguro de si va a desmayarse, gritarle a Gally para que también venga o a hacer una fiesta.

Newt no vuelve a sonrojarse tanto en su vida.


End file.
